MandalfxDelexPat
by vossity
Summary: A guild wars 2 love story.


Brazen hands swept over neatly buzzed hair while brilliant blue eyes searched a sloven room for a particularly favorite apparel. Under a heap of loosely stacked papers hid a dull gray cap and with a swift grab and a pat it sat comfortably upon Mandalf's cropped head. Dark rimmed spectacles shrouded a pair of deep set eyes that glanced eagerly at a large, white mug sitting on the kitchen counter. Grasping the top of the mug he sets it inside the coffee machine and waits for the cup to fill to the brim.

A buzz and a jitter catch his attention and he glances down at his pant pocket. Though his attention is still caught with the aromatic bliss of coffee he ignores his phone's plea and takes the mug from its throne and sets it at the dining table. Another buzz pricks at his patience and he moves his gaze back down to the lit phone suffocating under the tight layer of jean fabric. His fingers grab at the slim piece of machinery and he sets it at the table to peek at. Mandalf stares patiently at the glowing screen and a slight frown cracks his pursed lips.

Pat: Hey! Can I come over today? I feel like we haven't seen much of each other lately :'''(

Pat: Hello? Are you ignoring me?

Mandalf furrows his brows and pushes the phone away. It slides pathetically across the table and eventually the screen dims and turns off completely. He sips at the coffee quietly and a slight smirk plays across his face. Setting the mug down he leans over the table and slides his phone back towards him. Picking it up he gazes at the lit screen thoughtfully before unlocking it and sifting through his messages. The last message from Dele had been from over a week ago and a frown fell over his face again at the final received text.

Delecroix: I don't think we should see each other anymore.

His fingers press at the screen with angst and he scrolls back up to where Pat's message awaited him patiently. _You're such a jerk, Dele_ his mind aches with thoughts of his former lover, Delecroy. But he pushes them away and hovers his fingers over the keyboard of his phone. The name Pat typed carefully in the recipient box, Mandalf takes a breath and types.

Mandalf: Sure, come over.

He types quickly and then shuts the phone off, tossing it lazily back onto the table. Echos of Dele reflect in the back of his mind and he presses his hand to his forehead with worry. _I love you so much Dele. _Intimate memories of the endless nights he spent together with his brown eyed boy made Mandalf quiver with ecstasy. A shiver ran up his spine and he shook his head to rid of the unwanted feeling.

Before he could push his chair back to stand up, the doorbell rang. He stared at the door with a mixture of dread and delight and he closed his eyes for only a moment. The bell rang again and it echoed through out his small apartment. I sigh escaped his parted lips and he finally stood up to greet his company. Mandalf took the door knob with slight curiosity, twisting it to the right and creaking the door open with hesitation.

He was met with a brown haired Pat who was considerably shorter than him. His eyes brown and full of passion just like Delecroix. The two exchanged glances for a moment before looking in opposite directions. Mandalf puts his hand behind his head and smiles weakly "Hi... Pat" he quickly looks down at his feet with slight embarrassment. Pat waves sheepishly, blue sweater rippling calmly in the breeze. He eyes just past the tall man and into the meek apartment with a small sense of urgency and gazes back up towards Mandalf for an answer. "Oh, come in" Mandalf steps aside and gestures for Pat to come inside.

Pat bends down to take off his shoes as Mandalf closes the door, locking it behind him. Mandalf's eyes wander over to the brown eyed boy who was bending over and setting his shoes aside. A light blush brushed over his warm cheeks and he looked away as Pat turned to glance at him. "Would you like coffee?" Mandalf asked dryly, wetting his chapped lips. Eyeing the earlier used coffee machine he makes his way over to a cupboard and opens it. "I'm not here for coffee" Pat interrupts, starring at Mandalf intensely from the living room. The air suddenly becomes thick with silence and swollen with tension. Mandalf does not look away from the cupboard and he stands awkwardly holding it open. "You know why I'm here" Pat states again, closing the gap between them where he finally rests near the dining table.

Mandalf peeks over his shoulder, frowning, before closing the cupboard door finally. He turns around to stare and is greeted with an equal look of intensity. Mandalf quickly paces towards Pat, every step was brash and without delay. He grabs at Pat's shirt and drags him past the table and up against a wall. A light blush sweeps over Pat's cheeks, his breaths quick and deep. Mandalf's gaze softens and he looks deep into brown eyes. "Do you want me, Pat?" he asks, slowly closing the gap between their faces. Pat stares, clutching Mandalf's shirt with his hands, his cheeks dyed a pretty red. Their lips meet with a rough kiss and Pat clutches Mandalf's shirt with desperation, pulling him closer. They pull away and Mandalf slowly loses grip of Pat and distances himself a little. "P-please be gently" Pat sighs but doesn't let go. Mandalf brings Pat into his room where he shuts the door behind him.

Faint steps echo from outside and a slight breeze ruffles brown, shaggy hair. There is a knock at the door but it goes unanswered, and then two times repeated but still, no answer. The light jingle of keys chime as they are taken out of a coat pocket. Fingers fumble slightly and then the jiggling of the door handle wavers through Mandalf's nearly empty apartment. The door creaks open and a pair of brown eyes peers inside, "Hello?" no answer. The door closes and a figure walks delicately towards the closed room. Faint giggles and inaudible words are heard from behind the shut door.

"Yes senpai!" screeches Pat as the door is swung open. Mandalf swings his head and stares at a distraught Delecroix. "Dele!" he shouts, "it's not what you think!". Tears form at the corners of Dele's eyes and he wipes them away, a frown painted over his saddened face. Dele turns away with shame and anger, the image of their naked bodies imprinted into his mind. A hand grabs at the scruff of his coat and Dele turns to meet a surprised Mandalf. "How could you do this to me!?" cries Dele "I'm sorry" Mandalf replies and lowers his head shamefully. Dele's eyes widen as Mandalf engulfs him with a hug, "M-mandalf! You're naked!" Dele shouts, his cheeks turning red.

"I've always loved you" Mandalf holds Dele tighter and leans close, his lips brushing up against Dele's ear. "I promise I'll lick your butthole" he whispers. Dele could feel his muscles tighten, "you would do that for me?" he whispers back. Mandalf turns and looks at Pat, who laid vulnerably on the bed. "Senpai I'm ready!" Pat exclaims. Mandalf looks to his love delicately and smiles weakly. Mandalf closes the door and takes Dele's hands, gleaming hopefully at him. Pat raises a finger and motions for both of them to come over.

Meanwhile, green eyes peak through a crack in the closet. Apple red cheeks glow in the dampened, cramped space and his heart beat quickens. Frozen in place, Duprey stares pleasurably at the three in play. His hands clenched in a fist and his eyes watch wistfully with need and want. "I wish that was my butthole" he whispers to himself.

Outside, sits two figures, faces pressed against a foggy window. Blonde hair moves gently in the breeze and blue eyes gleam and sparkle at the show behind the window. Rio clutches Bimbo's hand with excitement as they both watch. Hazel eyes only watch with anticipation, merely glancing back at Rio for a moment before resuming. A hardened blush sweeps over both of their faces and Rio puts his hand over Bimbo's eyes, "you can't look" he squeaks. Bimbo frowns, "why not?!" Meanwhile, Pat glistens in the sunlight, he bites his cardigan with sheer bliss "oh Mandalf! Dele!" eyes closed, he shouts passionately as he reaches climax.

From afar, Vae and Hades could only hear faint sporadic giggles. Looks of confusion fall over their faces as they walk by and notice Rio and Bimbo standing and clutching each other like children. Walking by, they shrug.

STILL A BETTER LOVE STORY THAN TWILIGHT.

To be continued~


End file.
